Expressions
by RizReviewer
Summary: No one ever bothered to ask Jim how he felt, his face said it all. A look into the feelings behind Jim's facial expressions. One-Shot. Better summary inside. R&R!


**A/N: I recently rediscovered Treasure Planet a couple of days ago. Oddly enough, as a kid i thought the movie was weird, but watch it now that I'm older, I can appreciate the plot. And Jim! This was an idea I came up with while browsing through all the Jim Hawkins pictures on google. I saw this and was like "inspiration!" Each paragraph is based on one of Jim's expressions on the on the story picture (Look on my profile for the full picture, you can only see like five on the picture instead of 13) I'm not sure if i got them right, but it's just an interpretation so don't flame me if you think I'm wrong. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Thrill**

This was it! He was finally where he belonged; on a ship sailing on an adventure that promised to be of epic proportions. Jim remembered all the times he dreamed of sailing off to look for treasure as a kid. But to actually do it was breathtaking, amazing, surreal! Jim Hawkins was thrilled.

** Innocence**

The child thrush his tiny hands on the cold window. Where was daddy? He promised he'd be back in time to tell him a bedtime story. Mother said not to bother waiting for him, but little Jim was so sure his daddy would always come back for him. Why would his daddy lie to him? His childlike innocence allowed him to believe every lie meant to soothe a hurting man's conscience. Yet and still the little boy waited patiently for the return of his hero.

** Longing**

Jim was finally living his dream, yet, after he settled down and found out he was working for Silver, Jim began to doubt where this so called dream was going. Would they really find treasure? Jim Hawkins wanted nothing more than to make his mother proud. To show her he could do something right. But deep inside his childlike heart, he wanted to prove to his father he was good enough, that he was worth staying for.

** Amusement**

Jim sipped his ale as he listened to the old cyborg tell the crew stories of pirate fights and harrowed escapes from the fleet. Jim had his doubts about the crew and their origins. They definitely weren't the friendliest aliens, but Silver kept them in line. As the sea worn crew shouted in enjoyment, Jim just smiled. Silver really did tell great stories.

** Crushed**

No, no, no. This wasn't happening. Dad was leaving for good. Jim's thoughts raced as fast as his feet. What had he done wrong? Why wasn't he good enough for his father? He tried everything he knew to show him how much he loved him. But it wasn't enough, he wasn't enough. Jim had failed. The reality of the situation came crashing down on the child like a ton of bricks. His hero was leaving, and it was nothing he could do to change it.

** Pride**

Finally! After years of being under appreciated, Jim now had the chance to show someone who actually cared the skills he had. The boy took in Silvers amazement with hidden glee. It was obvious the cyborg was impressed. Jim smirked. This is what he's been waiting for. To be appreciated and admired. And for one tiny second, Jim was proud of who he was.

** Shame**

The guilty teen's face flamed in embarrassment as the robotic cops barged into to Inn. The patrons curious glances burned holes as he nervously looked away. He was in for it this time. He finally willed himself to look into his mother's exasperated, sorrowful eyes. He couldn't bear the weight of her disappointment, so he did the only thing he'd ever been taught to do by his father. He left.

** Hurt**

Jim willed himself not to cry. He stared at his mother in defiance, but deep down he was hurt. Had she honestly lost all faith in her only son? He could do it, Jim knew he could find Flint's treasure if he was given the chance. Yet, his own flesh and blood didn't believe in him. "That's it," Jim decided. He would prove to her and everyone else, he could do something right.

** Confused**

What the heck was wrong with Doppler? Every time the doctor was around the ship's "stuck up" captain, he would turn into a bumbling fool! Granted, the doctor had always been odd in his funny aloof way, but this was a whole new level of odd. Jim shot Doppler a glance to let the man know he was stuttering again. Seriously, what was going on?

** Indignant **

You've got to be kidding me. Who did Captain Amelia think she was forcing him to work as a cabin boy? He was to "serve" under the guidance of an old cyborg. First of all, Jim didn't come on this trip to work. Second, who wants to work for an old cook. Jim didn't even like cooking, and he wasn't afraid to let his face show it.

** Abandonment **

Jim listened to his mother rant to their old family friend about how out of control he had become. Really, she couldn't even tell him herself? When had he gotten so out of touch with his mother? It was like she didn't even want to talk to her son anymore. Jim sighed. He hated hearing the desperate tone in her voice. It reminded him too much of how she sounded when she would plead with her husband to stay. Jim wasn't about to leave though. No, Jim would never become his father.

** Pleading**

Jim wasn't one to beg. He was nearly 18 for crying out loud. Almost a man by society's standards. Yet right now, Jim felt like a five-year old kid whining about bed time. Only now, it wasn't bedtime or even curfew. Did his mother not understand this was an opportunity of a lifetime? This wasn't some fairy tale. This was a real map that led to real treasure. And Jim would get down in his knees and beg if that's what it took to change his mother's mine. Because there was no way he was missing out on this.

** Hope**

He wasn't sure why he trusted Silver. The man had a certain charm about him that attracted Jim like a kitten to a warm fire. After years of avoiding adults like the plague, he finally opened a tiny part of his heart to the old cyborg. Unlike his mother, Silver didn't blame Jim for his failures, but encouraged him to get better. Silver's speech was the first time he heard someone other than himself speak about a positive future. It was the first time someone actually told Jim that they believed in him. Someone finally had the positive expectations that the boy yearned to live up to. And for the first time in perhaps the whole journey, Jim gave a genuine smile full of gratitude and hope.

* * *

**A/N: There you go folks! A few notes:**

**For confused, I really do like Amelia, I just think that's how Jim would see her. honestly though, she's awesome.**

**For pleading, I'm pretty sure Jim is seventeen because in the begining of the movie he's five, and then it says 12 years later.**

**Anyway, this was yet another story I had to get out of my system. I was killing me NOT to write it. Jim is so amazing, it's too bad they never did a sequel. Don't forget to review, they mean a lot!**


End file.
